hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Warlords
Warlords is a game on the Hypixel server. It is currently in open beta and is subject to change. Mechanics Weapons - Weapons are one one of the main mechanics that are a part of this mini game. -There are 43 weapons currently released, which can be sorted by rarity : there are common, rare, epic ''and legendary'' weapons. There are 10 common weapons, 10 rare weapons, 14 epic weapons and 7 legendary weapons. When you start you only have a normal iron sword. -To acquire weapons you first need broken weapons. You get broken weapons by either playing games or completing quests. One you have a broken weapon you need to interact with the Weaponsmith in the lobby. He is found in front of either game selector sign. Select the 'repair weapons' option by clicking on the anvil. Repairing the broken weapons costs 10 coins. Once repaired you will receive a random weapon. -Weapons can be salvaged for coins but are destroyed in the process. The ammount of coins you receive is determined by the rarity of the weapon. To salvage a weapon interact with the Weaponsmith in the lobby. Select the 'salvage weapons' option by clicking on the furnace. - Each weapon has a set of stats and special enhancements. These can be 'rerolled' to become different. The rerolled stats can be better or worse than the original stats of that weapon. To reroll the stats of your weapon interact to the Weaponsmith in the lobby. Select the 'weapon stats reroll' option by clicking the crafting table. Classes - The game features classes for the player to choose. Each class is different, and utilizes four different special abilities. There three classes, mage, warrior and paladin. Mage and paladin have three sub classes whereas warrior only has two. For mage and paladin the first sub-class is unlocked by default, the second can be unlocked for 5000 coins and the third can be unlocked for 15000 coins. For warrior there are only two sub-classes, The first is unlocked by default and the second costs 15000 coins. Each sub-class has a different name and a different ability, so the Paladin class is divided into the Avenger, the Crusader and the Protector sub-classes. The abilities can be upgraded like the Mega Walls skills. There is a planned class called the Shaman but not much is known about it other than it's icon seems to be a wolf. Old information Warning! This information is old and only fan speculation. Most of this information is flase - The game has a unique texture pack, and you will be forced to use it in order to play the game, just like Cops and Crims. - The game also involves broken weapons, which become random weapons once repaired. These weapons will probably be rewards for completing tasks. - The game features mounts, which can be used everywhere in the world, but not in a 'no-mount zone'. This suggests that this game is not a minigame, but a large, open-world game where your progress is being saved.